User talk:Captaiin Price
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Great Tournament page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't want any confusion: I put this on the Ga-Koro Defense Force Talk Page http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ga-Koro_Defense_Force, but just so everyone is clear, here's the message I put up: "Keras Image Edit Hi, everybody! I know there's been a little discussion over my Keras image which I just put back in. Just to clear everything up, the image was taken and put up on this page by me, --Captaiin Price (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC) on February 5th, 2013, and taken down the next day by Bioniclezilla76 (Talk | contribs). Then on Fedruary 7th Admin Amanda113122 (Talk | contribs) put the image back up, stating quote: "Captaiin Price's MOCs Captaiin Price's MOCs are not really MOCs as the Keras is a combiner set of two Bohrok sets. The center Keras in the pic is official. But the other two are MOCs, however we don't have many pics of Keras in that are shown in real life. So just leave his pic alone for now. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 19:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC)" 1 and in the edit summary, she stated: "The Rahi are official or more or less combiner set of two Bohrok sets, so they are not consider MOCs" 2 Five days later (Feb. 12th), Site Leader Kazi22 (Talk | contribs) took the image back down, stating: "I am not big on fanon pics............." I'm not sure if there's been communication here, but just so everyone knows the entirety of what's going on, I am NOT trying to start an edit war, if the image is taken back down and the admin notifies me that he/she knows what's going on, I am fine with that. It's just right now, on February 14th, I'm putting it back up because Amanda113122 (Talk | contribs) said it was fine, but again, if Site Leader Kazi22 (Talk | contribs) wants to take it down, or if another admin wants to take it down, or if a rollbacker wants to take it down, that's totally fine with me. I notified Kazi of what's going on here: 3 on February 13th so that he knows why it's back up. Again, not trying to flame, start wars, or any of that. I respect all Admins and Users. Long live Bionicle. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Any questions, just ask me on my talk page. Have a nice day! --Captaiin Price (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC)" Alright. Again, that's all at: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ga-Koro_Defense_Force I have notified Kazi22, you can see that at: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kazi22#Ga-Koro_Defense_Force You can see Amanda112133's response to Bioniclezilla76's edit here: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bioniclezilla76#Captaiin_Price.27s_MOCs View Ga-Koro Defense Force Edit History at: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?action=history Or just view the dates in question: My last edit of the day, 21:27 Feb 5: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?oldid=172052 Bioniclezilla76 takes image down, 16:25 Feb 6: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?oldid=172053 Amanda112133 puts image back up, 19:11 Feb 7: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?oldid=172065 Kazi22 removes image, 01:13 Feb 11: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?oldid=172085 I put the image back up and, at the time of writing, the most recent page version, 01:07, Feb 15: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?oldid=172110 You can view the image in question here: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ga-Koro_Keras_Force.jpg Current Ga-Koro Defense Force here: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force And, of course, you can respond, here: --Captaiin Price (talk) 01:44, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines, have a nice day! Okay. Hi all! Been talkin' with my friend Bioniclezilla, and right now the old images: s Macku and Hahli on Keras]] are LIVE on the Ga-Koro Defense Force page (talkhttp://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ga-Koro_Defense_Force). HOWEVER, because two of these Keras are not technically official (meaning that different Bohrok parts were used to make them- only the orange and green Keras is official), I am going to take them down as soon as I get new images of the cannon model ONLY, so I can replace them. SO, bad images are up right now, but soon enough they'll be outta here and showed into a dank, dark corner of the Archives where no one has to deal with them again. Phew. Unless, of course, Mavrah disagrees, and then we've got an army of bad pictures fighting the Toa Metru, and we all know how that ends! If you don't that's OK. That's what this wikia is for. Why are you still on my page? Go on. Get outta here! Unless you know what happens, then you can stay as long as you want learning all about me (stalker!) (just kidding)! Anyway... Love live Bionicle! --Captaiin Price (talk) 17:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) My problem is that, while the sets in the image are official, the image itself is not. That's just how I feel. -Toa 95 (talk)